As described in an article entitled “Autonomous Navigation And Obstacle Avoidance For Unmanned Surface Vehicles”, SPIE Unmanned Systems Technology VIII, Orlando. Fla. (April, 2006-hereinafter the “SPIE 2006 article”), the US Navy and other Department of Defense (DoD) and Department of Homeland Security (DHS) organizations are increasingly interested in the use of unmanned surface vehicles (USVs) for a variety of missions and applications. In order for USVs to fill these roles, they must be capable of a relatively high degree of autonomous navigation. Space and Naval Warfare Systems Center, Pacific is developing core technologies required for robust USV operation in a real-world environment, primarily focusing on autonomous navigation, obstacle avoidance, and path planning. As part of that focus, it would be desirable to provide for the improved registration of latitude/longitude coordinates anywhere in the nautical world.